2nd Best
by flywithmengdw
Summary: All macy ever wanted was the best but when it came to guys she only ever got second best. Nacy frienship at first maybe more later. Jonas fic.
1. Intro

Okay so this is just the intro there will be more! this story is based off the song Thinking Of You by Katy Perry you should listen to it while reading to get the full effect! the 1st chapter should be up by monday! This is for my lovely editor who sits and crys over my stories but still pushes on editing them and she is also the co-owner of this account her name is Giuli! besides she asked for this so if you ask i might write something for ya!

Disclaimer: i own nada!

* * *

2nd Best

She really did like her new boyfriend Jon Riker but he just wasn't the best. Jon was second best and she wished he was the best that way she wouldn't feel bad every time she thought of HIM. And she thought about HIM all the time and mostly when she was Jon. Macy Misa did not like being stuck with second best.

Macy did not want jon to be her boyfriend she wanted Nick Lucas to be her boyfriend. she knew that she would never get him but that didn't stop her from thinking about how it would be to kiss him or hold him in her arms. She easily made comparisons between the two boys everyday. It disgusted her when she would kiss jon and think how much better it would be to kiss Nick. She couldn't help herself she wished that she could look into Nicks bright brown eyes instead of into jons dull green ones. She wished she was with the musician and not the jock . she wished a lot of things that had to do with Nick being in jons place. though mostly she wished nick would just come and sweep her off her feet. But macy knew second best was all she was going to ever know.


	2. Comparisons are easily done

Okay so heres the first chapter :D i hope you all enjoy this. there will be one more chapter after this and i believe i will be done! but anwyas in this story its a little auish macy can sing hah i like the idea of her being able to sing! anyways dedicated to giuli cus shes the one who asks for all these nacy stories ive been writing secretly i think nacy is her fav hehe anyways on to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: i dont know how man times ive got say this i dont own anything

p.s. the song belongs to katy perry!

* * *

**_Comparisons are easily done, once you've had a taste of perfection_**

She kissed Jon and thought nope still not as good as nick would be. "Okay ill see you later babe" Jon said hugging her and walking away. She smiled and waved but as soon as he was out of sight she watched Nick in the atrium strumming on his guitar. She sighed and watched him as he put his guitar away and walked out of the atrium. He saw her and waved "Hey Macy you ready to go to class your gonna be late if you keep standing there with that silly smile on your face" he says smirking. She had become quite good friends with Nick in the past few months there still was occasional hit with the sports equipment but she didn't faint anymore and she could actually have a real conversation with him and his brothers.

She playfully hit him in the shoulder "shut up Nick I'm not late I still have time the warning bell hasn't even rung yet. And besides if I was late that would make you late as well mister" she says pointing her finger at him accusingly. "Yeah I would but I guess it okay to be late if it's with your best friend" he says slinging his arm over her shoulders. She laughs but shes thinking yes best friend never anymore. "Yeah well we better get to class then best friend because the warning bell is about to ring" she says grabbing the hand that's hanging off her shoulder and pulling him along just as the warning bell rang. "Okay I'm going. So I saw you with your boyfriend out here and your pda is disgusting" he says making a face at her. She scoffs "you didn't seem to think that last week when you where sucking Amy's face off in front of your locker" she looks up at him making the same face. "Well that's different" he states. "How is it any different? It isn't so there" she huffs pulling his arm off her shoulders and walking ahead of him. She knew it was disgusting kissing Jon didn't he know she knew that. She didn't need him reminding her how much she wishes she didn't kiss Jon in the hallways and how she wished it was him instead. But he had Amy so she couldn't just leave Jon for a guy who already had a girlfriend.

Nick caught up to her feeling bad for saying that because he knew it was the same. "Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. You know I was joking right?" he asks her looking down at her pouty face. "Yea I guess" she says still pouting. "Aww come one don't be like that. It was just a joke!" he says worried that he's really done it. She smiles slightly "Its okay I just like watching you squirm its fun" she giggles. He groans then pushes her away "Your mean making me worry I made you upset" he says seriously. "Aww is lil Nicky worried I'm mad at him" she says making cooing noises at him. "Eh shut up and get to class" he mumbles to her. She laughs and grabs him and hugs him. He hugs back. The last bell for class to starts rings "oh crap we are late" Nick says looking up at the clock in the hallway. She stares into his brown eyes wishing she could stay there forever. "Its okay Nick its just study hall she won't care" she tells him. "Your right but still lets not be too late" he grabs her hand and pulls her to class. Please don't ever let go she thinks to herself.

Macy sat in study hall bored out of her mind. Nick sat across the room and they couldn't talk. She saw him sitting there writing probably a song she thought to herself. She sighed and pulled out some paper and started to write a song herself she had in her head for awhile but she never really wrote it down. She began jotting the first and only part she really had

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

_You said move on, where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know_

She bit her on the end of the pencil trying to think of what to write next but the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Thank god she thought to herself I needed to get out of here. "You got any games this afternoon" Nick questioned her walking over to her seat. She quickly hid the lyrics she was writing "Nah but I was gonna wait for Jon today and maybe hang out with him after his practice ended" she says smiling up at him "oh okay well ill call or email you tonight and if not I guess ill see you tomorrow" he frowns walking away. "Bye Nick" she yells out and he just waves his hand and walks out the door. Was it just me or did he seem upset she thought to her self.

Macy was sitting in the music room she had no intention of hanging out with her boyfriend now that she was really getting in to the song she was writing. She had just finished it and while looking it over her eyes started to water. This song she wrote was unquestionably about how she felt about nick. She wished she hadn't written it now because she could feel her heart breaking. She took the lyrics and sat down in front of the piano she began to play softly and she began to sing.

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

_You said move on, where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know_

Nick was roaming the hallways waiting for his girlfriend Amy to finish cheerleading practice when he heard a voice singing softly. He followed the sound to the music room and to his surprise he found Macy there singing. He listened to her at the door not daring to go in incase she stopped if he did.

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy with a surprise center  
How do I get better once I've had the best?  
You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!  
(Taste your mouth)  
He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_

Macy felt her tears drop down her face and hit her fingers as they glided across the piano.

Who is she talking about did she write this song about Jon Nick thought standing there in wonderment at how sad the song she was singing was.

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into_

_You're the best, and yes, I do regret  
How I could let myself let you go  
Now, now the lesson's learned  
I touched it, I was burned  
Oh, I think you should know!_

Macy stopped playing and slammed her hands down on the piano making a very awful sounding noise as she did it "I can't do it. I can't finish singing this stupid song" she whispers to her self. "Don't stop I want to hear the rest" Macy hear someone speak. She whips her hear around to see nick standing there with the door open his hand still on the door knob. "N-Nick what are you doing her" she says quickly wiping her tears away. "Well I was waiting for Amy just roaming the halls but then I heard someone singing and it was really beautiful Macy please finish it for me" he asks while shutting the door and coming over to sits next to her on the bench. She stares at the keys "I-I-I don't think I can" she whispers closing her eyes trying not to let her tears fall again. "Why not?" he asks just as softly as she had whispered. "It hurts too much to think about it" she keeps here eyes closed but she can feel the tears leaking out. "Well when...I write a sad song I feel its best…just to let it out no matter how much it hurts" he says looking at her. She stares at him he just didn't know how bad it hurt though she thought to herself. "Okay ill finish but only cus you asked" Macy says shakily. Okay finish the song you wrote about him for him it'll be okay you can do it she tells herself.

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes  
Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes_

_Oh, won't you walk through?  
And bust in the door and take me away?  
Oh, no more mistakes  
'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay_

She sang the last line and looked up at Nick her big brown eyes tearing up. He gulped he could kiss he right now but he had a girlfriend and she had a boyfriend and he knew that neither of them would do that. "Macy that was…amazing" he whispers. She started to cry harder "th-tha-thanks Ni-ck" she stutters out. "Don't cry it's a beautiful song!" he says hugging her. She wants to hug him but he doesn't understand. "No you don't understand! I don't think you'll ever understand!" she cries out pulling away from him and running out of the music room and slamming the door.

Nick sat there he was considered a genius but right now he was more confused then he would ever be. He looked at the paper she left behind with the lyrics she wrote. He sighed he didn't understand. The song was sad but very beautiful and he wished he could hear her sing it again. He grabbed the paper and walked out of the classroom determined to find Macy.

Macy was walking down the hallways fast wanting to get out of there as quickly as she could but she stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Oh crap" she muttered under her breath she left her music back there with nick. Did she risk going back to get and see him and start balling again. The song was worth the tears she decided. She turned down the hall and what she saw made her heart break for Nick. She saw Amy standing there kissing a guy that wasn't nick. She wanted to beat that little punks butt until she couldn't stand anymore. How dare that girl cheat on nick he was an amazing, sweet, caring, and so much more then that girl ever deserved. Macy was more the angry at the girl she didn't even realize who the guy was that she was kissing. She walked forward going to confront the girl.

Nick turned down the hallway only to see Jon kissing a girl that wasn't Macy. This made Nicks blood boil he had told her he wasn't any good for her. Macy was a wonderful girl who only deserved the best and look what she got no even second best in his opinion. He was so angry with this boy he didn't notice who the girl he was that he was kissing. He started to walk forward getting ready to confront him and make him tell Macy so she could break up with him.

Both nick and Macy stopped about a foot away from the kissing couple when they both saw that it was Macy's boyfriend kissing Nick's girlfriend. "How could you" Macy yelled out. The two kissing stopped and looked at Macy. Jon looked at her horrified. "I'm seriously disgusted in you both. Well more so with you Amy because I can actually believe that he would do that but you eh and with him completely disgusted. Nick is a great guy and you're cheating on him with this guy" Macy spits out at the two of them. Nick stares at Macy does she really think she's not good enough and that's why she stuck with that loser. " Macy what are you saying you deserve better then this loser why would you find it acceptable that he cheats on you?" he demand walking over to the girl who just now noticed that he was there. "Well I don't know" she says losing all her fight when he came over to her. He sighs then looks over at Amy "we are over" he says flatly. "What!? What no I promise not to do it again!" she cries out walking over to him. "No you've already done it once and that's enough in my book to dump you. Some how I fell like you where just using me anyways." He says glancing over at Jon. Amy huffs and stomps off stopping at the end of the hallway "aren't you coming Jon" she says arrogantly. "Ha no Macy didn't break up with me…and you aren't right" he says looking over at the girl with pleading eyes. She knew hwy they where together it was only to because he wanted to make himself look better the head guy of sports dating the head girl in sports. She narrowed her eyes "No… I am Nicks right I do deserve better now go run along with your little home wrecker" she says shooing him away. He growls and stomps off following an equally angry Amy down the hall.

"Are you ok" Nick asks placing a hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him "yeah I'm fine" she smiles. He looks at her with a confused look on his face "But wasn't he the guy you wrote the song for?" He stares at her. " No Nick the song was about being with him but wanting to be with another guy…he's not the guy I want to be with" she says softly almost whispering. He stares at her "Who is it about then. Who's this guy?" he asked but thinking bitterly that no guy would ever be good enough for Macy. "Nick it doesn't matter besides aren't you upset about Amy?" she tries changing the subject. "No not really I wasn't really feeling much toward her anyways she didn't have that spark." He said looking right in Macy eyes where he saw that spark. "But that doesn't matter what I really want to know is who the guy is" he says putting his hand on her other shoulder. He stares deeply into her eyes seeing if maybe he could get her to let it out. She stares back feeling the tears gather up in the corners of her eyes "Its you okay! Its you" she yells and pulls out of his grip and runs off.

Nick stood there speechless he was the one who she wrote the song about. He pulled out the song and looked at it how could he not know. He walks towards the door to leave he had a song to write hoping it would fix things.


	3. Everything's alright

So hers the last part of this story :D i think it turned out pretty well! okay the sogn we all know but for this story we are just gonna pretend he just came up with lol! i hope you all enjoy! im also sorry for any spelling mistakes!

Disclaimer: i own nothings!

* * *

_Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side._

Nick was nervous waiting for Macy at her locker. One being that she still wasn't there and class was about to start in five minutes and the fact that he just wasn't sure how'd she react to him right now. He saw her walking this way but when she saw him she stopped and walked the other way. "Macy wait" he yelled out to her. She didn't stop so he ran after her. Luckily she wasn't running or else he wouldn't be able to catch up her at all. He keeps pace with her "Macy I've got something for you" he says in a sing song voice. She looks at him then looks forward and keeps walking. "Don't you want to know what it is "he questions her. "No" she says bluntly. He was absolutely and utterly shocked. "What! W-why!?" he asked. "Because" she says still looking forward. He steps in front of her and forces her to stop. "Macy what's wrong I'm your friend and I demand to know why you will not talk to me" he states firmly. She feels her eyes tearing up why couldn't she control her emotions she thought to her self. "Because do you know how ridiculous I feel after yesterday yelling that out in the hallway. And now that you know that's even worse. Please leave me alone" she says walking around him.

He stands there still staring at the spot she had been standing at. He wasn't going to let her off the hook that easy. Ill get her to talk to me again I swear I will he thinks to himself and walks off to class.

"You told him…what did he say?" Stella asks looking at her friend waiting for more details. "Nothing I ran away" she says jotting down the notes the teacher ha written on the board. Stella sighs " but didn't you talk to him this morning I swear I saw that boy run after you faster then he's ever ran before". Macy glances at her thinking he ran after me why. "I didn't really talk to him err I kinda told him to leave me alone" she says meekly. "YOU DID WHAT!?" Stella yells out. The whole class stares at her and the teacher glares at her. She smiles sheepishly and mumbles a sorry and looks back at Macy who has wide eyes staring at her. "Sorry but why did you tell him to leave you alone he obviously wants to talk to you" Stella tells her. Macy bit her lip. "You should talk to him." Stella tells her well more demands that she do so. "Fine but only to get you off my back" she sighs. Stella nods her head in approval "when will you talk to him?" she asks. "I don't know I guess in English" she tells her having no intentions of really talking to nick unless he was the one who started talking.

She sat in English dreading him walking in because she knew he would try to convince her to take whatever it was that he had to give her. And she knew eventually she would give in to him. But she still wanted to hold on to that resistance as long as she could. She saw him walk in and he saw her and he grinned. He walked over and sat down next to her. "You gonna take my gift now" he ask. "No" she says. "how bout now" he says smirking."Noo" she sighs. "Okay…what about now" he says that smirk still on his face. "No!" she starts getting frustrated with him. "Hmm now are you gonna take it" he asks her poking her in the shoulder. "Are you going to keep doing this until I do?' she asks sighing. He nods his head yes. She sighs again "fine what is it" she grumbles. He pulls out an envelope and hand it to her. She looks at him with a questioning look in her eyes "what is it" she asks him. "Just open it and you'll see" he smiles at her. She slides her finger across the top opening the letter. She peaks inside and her eyes get really big. She looks up at him he'd never done this fro her before so why now "why?" was all she could say. He smiles "because you my friend and you also a fan so I figured it's about time you got the ultimate experience" he says to her. "Thanks nick…you didn't have to do this though get me tickets and backstage passes" she says staring at the tickets. She bites her lip. "I don't think I can take them though ill feel bad" she looks up at him. "What!? No no no take them you have to take them!" He tells her frantically. She stares at him thinking wow he really wants me to take these he really getting worked up about it. "Okay ill take em just don't have a heart attack okay" she says worriedly looking at him. He sighs in relief "good thanks" he smiles at her. She blushes and remembers why she didn't want to talk to him and looks away. Nick frowned. I wish she would just look at me he thought it can't be that hard can it?" so your definitely coming then" he asks trying to get her to look at him. "Yes" she tells him flatly looking down at her paper and writing notes while the teacher wrote on the board. He sighs. I hope things go better tonight he thinks and start to scribble down the notes as well.

"Did you talk to him" Stella asks sitting down next to her best friend in the atrium. Macy looks up from her math home work she forgot to do last night. "Yeah…" she trails off. "I don't like that yeah it doesn't sound so good" Stella says accusingly. "I did! He even gave me tickets and backstage passes for the concert tonight!" she yells pulling them out showing Stella. "Okay no need to yell mace" Stella says sticking her fingers in her ears. "Sorry it's just I'm so nervous because he knows I like him and then he goes and does this!" she bites her lower lip looking at Stella for answer. She smiles at her "it'll be alright mace! But you know I'm going to have to get you in a cute dress for tonight" she grins. "Errrrg oh no" Macy says now more worried about the dress then going to the concert.

Nick kept glancing out through the curtains looking for Macy she still hadn't shown up and she had front center tickets. "Don't worry man she'll be here. If I know Macy she would never pass this up" Kevin says walking over to pat his younger brother on the back. Nick looks up at him yeah you right she wouldn't but…why isn't she here yet" he asks. "Because Stella has to make her look perfect for you" Joe says walking over to them. "And how do you know that" nick says looking over his shoulder at him. Joe grins "cause she just txted I and she says she's absolutely perfect and that they'll be here any second that's why" he says smirking. Nick rolls his eyes and looks and sees Macy and Stella come in and sit down. He could feel his heart racing she really did look perfect, he couldn't wait to show her how he felt.

Macy couldn't believe she was actually front row in the center at a Jonas concert. This had never happened to her but I guess being friends with the band had its perks. Finally she saw them come out on stage and all you could hear where thousands of girls screaming. She smiled when the boys waved slightly at her and Stella. She was very excited to be here and was kinda glad that nick made her take the tickets. She stood up with Stella and sang along with every word of every song while looking at Nick every now and then who was usually staring at her singing the words.

"Okay everyone I wrote this song last night so this is the first time it ever gonna be played" nick speaks in to the mic and the crowd goes crazy. " this song its special…" he pauses to look at Macy "its for a girl who deserves much more then second best and when I look into her eyes she makes everything alright…Macy this is for you" he says looking her right into the eyes. "It called when you look me in the eyes" he says. Macy could feel her body freeze as soon as he said her name he wrote her a song and she was going to hear it for the first time. Nick started to sing.

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

Nick sang and made sure that for every single word he looked Macy right in the yes because she needed to know how he felt and this was the only way he could prove it.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

_How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

Macy could feel her heart racing and her head get slightly dizzy. She could also feel the intensity of nicks stare.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Movin on, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side._

She could tell that every word he said he meant it fully. She knew he would never write such a beautiful song unless it was true. She liked nick and he liked her too.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that its forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,_  
_When you look me in the eyes._

Nick finished the song still looking into Macys eyes. He could see her eyes tearing up he just hoped they where happy tears. He broke his stare for a moment to look at crowd cheering madly for the song. He smiled "thank you" he says. He looks back and sees that Macy and Stella where gone. Where did they go he thought to himself?

I have to get backstage now Macy thinks to herself. She grabs Stella's hand and runs off with her. "Slow down Macy there's no need to rush he will still be there when we get backstage" Stella yells over the screaming fans. "I know but I just wanna get back there now" she yells back. They find there way to the backstage entrance. "Hey big man can we go in" Stella asks not even pulling out the passes. "ahh sure Stella go right on and oh you must be Macy you can go to" he says letting them in. "thanks" Macy yells out to him still pulling Stella along with her. "Okay now where should we go?" Macy asks Stella looking around not knowing where she should be. "Oh lets head towards the dressing rooms they should be there" Stella says no her pulling Macy along. She follows Stella to dressing room they see Kevin and Joe getting ready to go in. Stella lets go of Macy's hand. To go tell Joe off for wearing the wrong shoes again.

"Macy?" she hear her name being called out and she turns around to see nick standing there. They stand there just staring at each other for a couple minutes. Until she walks up to him "nick you like me?" she whispers. He closes the gap between them wrapping his arm around her waist and the other touching her cheek and running his thumb over her lips "yes Macy I like you and you'll never ever have to put up with second best again. You'll always be right here by my side" he says and slowly leans in a kisses her softly on the lips. He pulls away and looks at her she's got a crazy grin on her face "wow" was all she could say he chuckles " better then what's his face?" nick ask. "Oh much better not second best at all" she says smiling at him. He leans back in and kisses her again giving her the best kiss ever for the second time.

* * *

i hope you all enjoyed that. now that this id done i can star on something else for you all maybe a kacy onshot :) review if you feel the need to!


End file.
